


Broken

by Adenna79



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Electricity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenna79/pseuds/Adenna79
Summary: Lotor is captured by Commander Sendak and taken against his will.





	Broken

Lotor knew that everything being done to him was designed to break him. He knew because he’d been trained and educated on the same methods of extracting information from prisoners. The beatings, the sleep deprivation, the ice cold baths, and public humiliation had only one end. Commander Sendak wanted the prince shattered as repayment for his insolence and interference with his plans. Lord Zarcon turned a blind eye because it was no secret that the emperor didn’t love or want his son.

“You. Come with me.” The sentry barked at the exhausted prince.

“What will it be today? It’s been a while since you’ve beat me.” Lotor quipped. The sentry just scowled as he lead the prince to a different cell.

“Remove your clothes.” There was no emotion in the sentry’s voice. Lotor just sighed as he complied with the instructions. He learned that fighting back only made it worse, and he needed to be alert in case an opportunity for escape presented itself. 

CRACK! He heard it before he felt it, the whip was a favorite of this Galra general who had not given Lotor their name. A stinging burning sensation radiated from his back and he felt the skin break. The pain brought tears to his eyes, but Lotor refused to cry out and give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. This went on for roughly a varga when Lotor heard the door open.

“That’s enough.” Lotor stiffened as it dawned on him who had entered. Commander Sendak walked up to the prince and forced him to his knees. “This is where you belong Lotor. On your knees, in front of me.”

Sendak placed a collar around Lotor’s neck and attached a lead. He lightly yanked upward on it to signal that Lotor should rise. For a brief moment Lotor toyed with struggling or fighting back, however, there were too many other Galra around and he was not sure what was going to happen next. Lotor rose and followed the commander. They proceeded down a hallway and Lotor kept his head high. 

They reached their destination and Sendak jerked the lead which caused Lotor to stumble into the room. After a quick survey Lotor figured they were in Sendak’s private chambers and a sense of dread settled in his belly. He’d heard rumors of the commander’s carnal appetites and he hoped they were greatly exaggerated. 

“Clean him up and tend his wounds. I will return.” Commander Sendak barked at the servants in the room. Lotor watched Sendak leave, grateful for the reprieve however slight it might be. 

The servants drew him a bath and set to tending Lotor’s wounds. Lotor enjoyed the attention, he was going to take this time recharge. In addition to a bath, the servants brought him food. Lotor had to remind himself to eat slowly since he'd been nearly starving since he'd been here. The servants started clearing away the bath and meal, when Lotor asked “do I get clothing?”

“No, Prince Lotor. Commander Sendak wants you naked.” Lotor let that information settle in his brain. He felt that this further confirmed what Sendak was going to do to him. 

A few Vargas later the door hissed opened. Lotor felt his whole body tense as he watched the Commander enter the suite. Sendak grabbed the collar and lead off a table and strode up to Lotor. 

“Kneel.” Sendak commanded. Lotor didn't comply. 

“I am the Prince of the Galra empire. I do not bow.” he shot back. Sendak smiled a toothy smile and Lotor wondered what this would cost him.

“I'm going to enjoy making you then.” With that Sendak leg sweeped Lotor causing him to drop to his knees and hands. Click went the collar and Lotor knew that he was too weak to fight. Lotor glared up at Sendak, he was mad at himself for not having the strength to fight back. 

Sendak wasted no time and pulled Lotor into a kneeling position. “You look so pretty on your knees prince, but I think I'd like you better if you were bound.”

Lotor squirmed as Sendak drug him to the bed and tied his wrists to a conveniently placed loop. “Perfect.” the commander noted. Sendak removed his armor and undergarments, setting them on a nearby chair. The commander’s arousal was apparent, slick running down his leg and his cock erect. 

Lotor couldn't help but notice how large Sendak was, he was long and thick and has pronounced ridges down his shaft. If it were anyone else Lotor would be excited to have it fill him. His body betrayed him though, and he felt himself starting to get wet. The prince was grateful Sendak hadn't noticed yet. Lotor watched as Sendak grabbed a wand like object from a side table. 

Sendak smiled coldly as he approached the Prince, and Lotor tried to move away but couldn't. He watched in trepidation as the commander moved closer. Sendak touched the wand to the spot behind Lotor’s ear and the prince gasped as he felt a soft sting. Slightly painful, but not unbearable. Sendak slowly moved the wand down Lotor’s neck and Lotor gasped. The wand reached Lotor’s nipple and Sendak sent a stronger current. The prince arched his back and stifled a scream. 

“Stars Lotor, I enjoy watching you like this.” the commander whispered while moving to the other nipple repeating what he did with the first. Sendak kept moving the wand lower and Lotor felt himself get hard. Not only was he getting slick, his dick was betraying him to.

“hmmm. I see you are enjoying this.” the commander chuckled.

“Never.” Lotor ground out. Sendak laughed and kept going. The commander touched the wand to the base of the Prince’s dick and gently shocked. Lotor moaned, he hated himself but he enjoyed it.

While holding the wand to Lotor’s dick Sendak shoved a finger into Lotor’s hole. “Look at you all wet. You are such a slut. I'm going to wreck you Prince.”

With that Sendak set down the wand and flipped the Prince the loop holding his restraints turning as well. Lotor had seen the Commander was dripping precum and figured this would be quick. He felt Sendak at his entrance and before he could brace himself Sendak slammed into him. Lotor screamed in pain. He felt every ridge and his pussy had no time to adapt to the commander’s girth. 

“No!” Screamed Lotor. “No!”

Sendak did not stop. At the prince's scream he just kept slowly thrusting. “You are mine Prince Lotor.” With that Sendak bit Lotor’s shoulder and drew blood. For each thrust Sendak bit the Prince.

Lotor felt himself adjust to the commander and he felt himself start to build towards a climax. The ridges on the commander’s commanders dick hitting his sweet spot. The biting provided a sharp contrast to the pleasure. Sendak grabbed the wand and trailed it down his rips. The prince gasped, his mind and body at odds. He did not want to enjoy this, but he was close to cumming.

He felt the electricity stop and felt Sendak wrapped his hand around his dick. The commander started pumping him. 

“My prince. Such a slut. Maybe I should leave you like this. Tied up with no release.”

The word no was out of his mouth before he could think. Sendak laughed and pumped the Prince’s cock faster and harder. Lotor couldn't stop it and let out a primal scream as he came. The commander kept up the assault on his pussy and Lotor sobbed as he came again. His walls milking the commander's massive dick. Sendak thrusted hard a few more times and came in Lotor. He filled the Prince with cum that when he pulled out Lotor leaked seed out of his pussy.

Sendak stepped back and admired the sight in front of him, Lotor marked by his fangs, sobbing, and leaking his cum. 

“You are beautiful like this and this won't be the last time I claim you.” With that Sendak left the Prince. Lotor sobbed as he heard the door close. It was a varga before the servants arrived to untie him and help him clean up. Lotor wondered if he'd ever get out of this hell.


End file.
